


Changes

by missingkitsune



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, General fiction, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingkitsune/pseuds/missingkitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Lisa wears her uniform the way she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Bleach and all characters belong to Tite Kubo, Unbeta’d so all mistakes are mine alone.

Changes 

TITLE: Changes

FANDOM: Bleach

PAIRING: N/A

COMMENTS: Why Lisa wears her uniform the way she does. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Changes

It was a normal day in Squad Eight. It had been three years since the new lieutenant had been added. She was hard working and no nonsense. Shunsui Kyoraku appreciated nearly everything about her. She was strong, beautiful and gracef………. his thoughts were interrupted by some cursing and a loud thump as Lisa Yadomaru tripped once again because she had moved too fast and the extra cloth of her hakama had wrapped around her legs; causing her to trip.

He darted around his desk to offer her a hand up. She slapped the hand aside and began to undo the sash that held the hakama closed.

"Lisa what’re you doing?" She ignored him and continued with what she was doing. "Lisa-chan … now’s not the time for fun and games." he attempted to sound scandalized.

She slide the bulky material off her long legs while glaring at him and a sound of disgust was murmured. Standing up she held the pants up to her body and seemed to measure a particular length.

"Permission to alter my uniform, sir." She folded the material and handed it to him, "Hold this right here."

"Granted I suppose, but what’re you doing?"

She drew her sword as a reply and placed it against the offending length. “Don’t move.” The sword sliced the material with ease. Taking the top part out of his hand she slipped it back on with a happy sigh.

She quickly spun in place, “Well how’s it look?”

Shunsui was a bit flustered. He was caught between ogling her long gorgeous legs and knowing that she would kick his ass to next month if she knew what he was thinking.. But those legs……….. his thoughts drifted off.

A sudden smack to the face woke him from his revere and he felt a trickle of blood from his nose. “Lovely, lovely Lisa-chan, what ever you wear looks delightful.”

She made a small snorting huff that did nothing to dispose of Shunsui’s illusions of cuteness. Just as she rounded the desk to sit once more; Juushiro Ukitake entered the office and caught sight of the flash of leg. He blushed and leaned over to whisper in Shunsui’s ear.

"Isn’t that a bit drastic?" Shunsui only nodded. "What will others think?"

"You willing to tell her?" Ukitake wildly shook his head. "Me either." Shunsui murmured back. "I’m willing to bet no one’s that brave." Both men watched as she twitched a bit; getting use to the new feeling of freedom and the feel of the wooden seat against her skin.

"Lisa-chan may I suggest one thing?" He paled as she glared at him. "Take the rest to a good tailor."

"That’s actually a good idea Taicho, thank you." She returned to doing paperwork. "Maybe later I can show you in private more advantages of this style of clothing."

Kyoraku chuckled nervously while Ukitake blushed flame red. Both men fled the office before things were hurled at them.


End file.
